Puppet with Broken Threads
by MedievalHarpy
Summary: "Exorcists. They're as bad as akuma. They destroy and kill everywhere they go." or, at least that is what Roe thought after an exorcist destroyed her hometown and killed her father in pursuit of akuma. Now she finds that she's an acomidator and must become the newest puppet of the black order, but this puppet, is a puppet with broken strings. (OCxMC) (T for some violence)
1. Prolog

The fire cracked and roared as he pumped the billows, his muscled forearms bulging in a steady rhythm with the fire.

He stopped for a moment and moved the coal around, exposing the glowing red ones underneath.

He grabbed a pair of long, thick, tongs from the wall, and knocked them against the stone kiln, letting a burst of ash billow from them. With the tongs he picked up a small boulder sized piece of ore he had collected from the mountains, and placed it in the fire, nesting it in in with the red hot coals. The fire hissed as the cold ore was placed on it.

He watched as the ore started to move and change shape, he used the tongs to pick up some of the red coals and put them on the ore, but paused, squinting at the ore, was that something green inside? With quick efficiency, he pulled a hardened steel bar from the rack next to him, he softly pushed the ore around with the bar, uncovering what was inside.

It was a small orb, around which two gears interlocked, it glowed with a soft green gold light. Before he could examine it any closer, it sunk into the ore, and seemed to melt into it. He shook his head, and blinked a few times, and concluded that he must've imagined it.

"Father?" the man turned and saw his daughter, he smiled, though was somewhat forlorn as he saw his little girl had changed into a woman. How the time flew.

"Hello Roe," he said, a soft smile spreading over his square features, she smiled in reply, and hung her hood on a nail next to the door, and placed her hat over it. It was still jarring, and somewhat saddening, to him to see her long silver hair cut short. Hut he smiled anyway, she had never liked it long, it had only been a matter of time before he cut it herself. As she turned he noticed a new feather hanging on a strip of hair framing her face. Her witch hazel eyes sparkled with cold.

"You found a new feather I see." he said, reaching up a hand, and brushing his thumb over the new pitch black feather that stood out blatantly next to it's white companion, kept on by three tight blue beads.

"I found it this morning in an old crows nest." she said, walking over to join her father at the kiln, tying a leather apron around her waist as she went. "you started without me!" Roe said, as she saw the ore already becoming soft in the fire.

"The kiln was hot, the ore ready" he said, "it would've been foolish to wait." Roe sighed, and then smiled at her father.

"That's ok," she said, "i should've hurried." they stayed in a friendly silence, only interrupted by the occasional need to pump the bellows. Roe looked out the small window, and was glad for the warm fire, the world outside was a stark white, the snows had come early, and already the days had become short.

Years of instinct brought them to their feet, the ore was ready. Roe grabbed the tongs and started to move the coals away from the buried metal. her father readied the anvil and his hammer, the smooth handle fitting perfectly into his aged grip.

"Ready?" Roe asked, the orange ore gripped in the tongs. her father nodded, stepping back as she swung around and placed the ore on the anvil. his practiced hands shaped and pulled the ore. he resolved that he had been imagining things when he saw the strange green orb in the ore. it must've been nothing, either way, it was gone now.

**more coming soon, but i'm going to take a break for the holidays, :P sorry, i'll be back in two weeks. **

**also, if any of you guys is interested in being a beta for this story, please PM me. :) i will get back to you shortly... **

**hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter! :) **


	2. Chapter 1

**ok, so this is a re-do of the second chapter, but this is the edited version, from my beta Keira Higurashi9, who is awesome btw, and has a great fanfic. i'm going to post this as a new chapter, because i want all you lovelies to see it. :P anyway, see you guys next time. please review! it helps a ton! **

Cold…. So cold…

I opened my eyes to a world of white.

There was nothing.

Nothing but the cold whiteness.

…..

Ash….

Death…..

Black.

The memories hit me like an earthquake. They were gone. Everything was gone.

Gone.

_The black snow fell from the sky as the monsters flew above us. Killing. Everything. The others ran, but nothing could save them. They all turned into sand. They were covered in black stars, then they were just gone. Replaced by a pile of clothes and dust. _

I pushed myself up onto my hands and knees. The air caught in my throat as I turned to see what lay behind me.

_The buildings burned. Flames licked at our heels as we ran, we couldn't do anything. Everything burned. _

I hardly even felt myself stand. My unsteady feet pulled me into the town I knew so well, down the roads I had traveled many times before. My hands felt heavy, and I looked down to see that they were still clenched around my swords, they were too stiff to move, but what worried me most was the blue tinge of my fingertips.

_I looked down and saw the blades that had just finished being forged, glow a strange green. I screamed as a monster appeared around a corner, father pushed me behind him as i pointed my sword at the monster, in a vain attempt to protect us. _

I kept moving forwards, even though I knew what I would see. Snow had fallen, and the ash had turned grey under the blowing ice. I tried not to see the red shadows as I walked through the broken houses.

_The blade whipped out, and slashed through the monster. Somehow it killed it. But nothing else could even touch them! How could this happen? The blade whipped back into my hand, and returned to it's original hue. _

Everything was in ruins, nothing stood.

I remembered the horrid creatures that had come, ripped everything apart, and killed…. Killed everyone. My father and I would've escaped, if that exorcist hadn't come along. He was reckless, I wondered if he was even human, as his face was constantly covered by a strange mask. It was his fault that I was now alone.

_I reached out and tried to grab father's hand. I was too late, he was gone. In his place was a fallen arch. My voice wouldn't work as i choked and tried to pull the stones off him. Even though i knew that there was no way that he could've survived. I looked up through my tears and saw him. The exorcist. His sword had collapsed the arch. He was the reason i was alone. _

"_This is so fun!" he shouted as he swung again and again, unheeding the screams below. "Come on akuma! You call this a challenge!?" _

I started to shake as I collapsed to the floor. The cold seemed to have penetrated my soul. I tried to move my hands, and eventually managed to drop my swords.

i looked down as I stuffed my numb hands into my armpits. The blades looked just as they should. But, how could they? They had changed when those monsters attacked. They had turned a strange green, and somehow, broke into shards and was then elongated onto a chain… As if they were long sharp whips.

_I ran as the monsters converged on the exorcist. There was nothing i could do. Father had told me to run. So i ran. _

my swords had done the same thing as the exorcist's had, were they somehow the same? The idea disgusted me. I didn't want to be like him. I couldn't. I couldn't kill like him. I had heard stories of exorcists, but they had all been whispered, as if they were to be feared.

They killed demons, perhaps Akuma, that's what he had called them. That's all I knew for sure, there had been rumors of their weapons glowing a light green. Was I one of them? One of the ones they call accommodators? If I was, then I was sure they'd be looking for me.

i couldn't become one of them. I didn't want to fight their war, especially if that included killing innocent people, even if they didn't try, I now knew what they left in their wake.

Death

Ruins

Ash

Nothing.

**agian, please review! please tell me what you think! also, is there a day of the week that you guys would like me to post on? i have no ideas... :P anyway, i hope you liked the new version! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**hi… so…. Sorry that this took a while, things have been busy. :P please please please review with any comments you have! it helps a ton! **

Three months after the destruction of my hometown, I found myself in a town much like it. It's far off houses reminded me of the world I had left behind. And everyone that had perished in the fire. I stared for a moment. Pretending that it was my home down in the frosty fields. But I knew that wasn't true. My home was gone.

Soon after my home was destroyed, I had started to move, or wander. After a while Akuma found me. And I found out what I could do. What I could do was horrible, it was exactly what that exorcist did.

But I realized that the Akuma killed as well. Instead of killing every shadow of an exorcist in me, I should become a better version. I would hunt the Akuma, just as the exorcists did. But I would be better, I wouldn't kill for no reason, I would save.

And so I hunted them. I had been tracking a large group, and they had led me to this village. But ever since I had passed through the mountains I had been followed. Whenever I tried to vary from the path leading me here, something would stop me.. I had even been physically battered back once, I had wondered if it was an exorcist, but I was doubtful, it was more likely that it was an akuma, perhaps even a stronger version than the ones I had seen before. But whatever it was, I had never caught sight of it. It was almost if it was an invisible force.

i adjusted my bag over my shoulder, and then walked down into the valley, my breath steam in the air. I sensed something in the trees next to me. My hand strayed to the hilt of one of my swords. I scanned the mossy forest, and saw nothing, I wondered if it was my imagination, or if it was real. Both options were definitely possible.

"Hey lady!" I turned, a child was running toward me, a man, whom I assumed was his father, running behind him. "Are you coming to the village?" he asked, excitedly tugging on my arm.

"um… ya, I guess." I said, somewhat startled.

"We never have visitors!" he said, then he smiled. But his smile was too large, he was strange. But i had seen this before, i put my hands on the hilts of my swords as he started enlarging into an Akuma. I stepped back, whipping my swords from their scabbards. The man behind him turned into an Akuma as well.

"Activate" I whispered.

i flicked my wrist and was pulled away from the Akuma, my sword elongating into a chain, pulling me to a nearby tree. The chain was studded with shards of the blade, it was a weapon as well as a form of quick transportation.

With the other I slashed down at the Akuma, and the blade went flying into it's strange face. It exploded as the blade reappeared in my hand and then turned into a sharp chain, pulling me past the second Akuma avoiding the purple fire that it shot towards me.

I slashed my other sword through it's middle, closing my eyes to avoid the sight of it's insides.

I dropped to the ground, landing lightly on the balls of my feet, my swords at the ready, in case they were still alive, but I didn't turn around. The first time I had killed an Akuma, I had thrown up seeing the carnage that I had wrought.

I waited, but then moved on. I didn't need to see what I had left behind.

They were probably some of the Akuma I had been tracking, the rest of their group were probably hiding in the village.

The dirt path slowly became more well kept, and eventually turned into a road. Houses started to be spread over the landscape, and the town came into view. This town had walls, though much of the population lived outside them.


	4. Chapter 4

_Red. _

_Blood. _

_Killing, dying, nothing. nothing left, alone. _

_Alone. _

My eyes opened, and i felt hot tears running down my face. just another nightmare. it was just a nightmare. the bleak morning mirrored my mood, fog drifted over the frost covered trees. i let the tears fall, and rolled over onto my side, facing the wall. i shut my eyes and tried to pretend that nothing had ever happened, and that i was safe. That i wasn't alone.

I wished that there had been someone else. someone to be with me. then i'd have someone other than myself to hold onto. I felt so alone.

soon i had cried myself out, and wiped my eyes. i stood and got dressed, though i didn't have much to do, since i had slept in most everything i had. I started toward the village, which was still about a half days walk away, and started my search for the innocence. I wanted to be as untraceable as i could, so i didn't directly talk to anyone, i just listened.

I saw a barrier, and vaulted over it, wondering if what i was looking for would be inside. stalls lined the streets and were all covered in colorful fabrics, each screaming for attention. Even in here there was people, at least ten. i wondered what they were doing there, until they all looked at me.

stared at me.

Their eyes were sad, and lonely. and they wouldn't look away.

"hey, Hey!" i looked where i heard the voice come from, a boy who looked about 14 or 15 sitting in the shadows, hiding. His dark brown hair covered his face slightly, and i could barely see his blue eyes. "come on" he said, ushering me into the shadows beside him. i let myself be pulled into the shadows. and was relieved when the eyes left me. i put my hand on my sword, i had no idea who this boy was.

"i'm not one of them," he said, looking cautiously at the twin scabbards on my hips. "i'm normal." i let my grip lax, but kept my hand at the ready.

"what's wrong with them?" i could see it clearly now, they weren't normal, they were too normal, they looked like they had rehearsed this day over and over, until they could walk through with their eyes closed. they never touched, they never looked another in the eyes.

"don't you know?" he asked, his eyes wary, "everyone here is dead."

"what?" i asked, "dead?"

"you're not from around here are you." he smiled, but then again became somber, "ya it wouldn't look like it, but we were hit with a terrible sickness, those who died were buried and mourned, except for fifteen, they died and were buried but reappeared, and acted like nothing had changed, we trapped them here, in the market." he said.

i realized that these ghosts might be because of the Innocence, he looked up and tracked the people walking through the street. i caught his sleeve as he stood.

"i might be able to help," i said, "make them rest."

"i'm the town leaders son, i can have you talk to him." he said, "we're not supposed to be here, we should go."

"then why did you come?" he swallowed, and looked back toward the street. He clenched his jaw as a young woman appeared. her hair was golden and her skin was like wheat. his eyes lingered on her, but then he looked away.

"cause of her," he paused, " we were going to run away, but then she got sick." he said, "she died." his eyes had strayed back to hers, but he ripped himself away, "now this shadow haunts me, it won't let me move on" he stood, and started to pull me farther into the darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

**ok… so sorry if the first few chapters are crappy. This is my first try at action, and i'm pretty sure that i'll improve, (just like with Dying Wish, i'm pretty sure some of that stuff at the start was pretty bad.) and hopefully soon! please review! i'd love to hear from you guys. **

**and sorry that all these chapters have been taking so long… it's real hard for me to write right now, I don't know why.**

"So, how do you think you can help us with our…. Problem." the gruff voice of the town leader sounded like rocks in my ears. His muscular arms crossed over his chest. His square face seemed to be carved from stone, and didn't look very inclined to smile. There was barely a resemblance to his son, whose name was Calder, if anything it was only their eyes, both a shocking blue.

"I think that I might be able to figure out why they're doing this," I said, shuffling from foot to foot.

"Won't hurt to let you try, I guess." he said, his square jaw grinding, "But you will need someone to help you find you're way around." he said, "Calder,"Calder was the boy that had found me in the market. "You go with her, don't let her do anything too radical." Calder nodded, and made his way out of the room and into the street beyond.

"Go on then," his voice gruff, "There'll be a reward in it for you if you figure it out." I nodded, and went after Calder, who now was my guide.

"So…. Where do you want to start?" Calder asked.

"I guess at the market, where the…. Things are….. " I said, and he started leading me through the town, I hastened my steps and caught up to walk next to him.

"So what are you going to do?" he asked.

"Maybe i'll slash my swords through them a few times, see if that does anything."

"Why would that do anything, we've tried it before."

"Well…. My swords are different," I said.

"How so?"

"You know about exorcists right?" instant recognition ignited in his eyes.

"But they don't seem like monsters to me," he said, "Isn't that what you exorcists hunt?" he asked,

"I'm not an exorcist." I answered, as I vaulted over their barrier. He clambered after me.

"Ok," he said hesitantly, "Then why do your swords…." he asked, then stepped back as I whipped my swords out of their scabbards.

"They're just what an exorcist would use, but i'm not one of them." I said, "Activate." I kept the swords in their original shape. And tentatively stuck one out at the ghosts. I had thought about the option that they were akuma, but that seemed unlikely, since they hadn't transformed and attacked anyone. Especially when I had gone into the marketplace, they would have sensed the innocence.

I jumped back when they all started moving towards us. They stopped about two steps away, like statues.

they were attracted to the innocence, so they must not be akuma, but then what were they? they must be something like innocence, could they be here because of it? because of innocence?

if it was, then I would be smart to not stay long, since the exorcists would be searching for it as well.

movement caught my eye, a white clad man flitted into the darkness of an alley. He was holding some sort of phone device.

a finder. The exorcists way of finding things, ironically. But that also meant that he'd seen me activate my swords, they definitely knew of me now, I would need to hurry.

i was tempted to just leave now, since the exorcists would be here soon, and they'd surely take care of the problem, they'd probably be better equipped to deal with it than me.

but I had told myself that i'd be better than them, I would leave people to suffer, I would help. So i'll stay, at least for a while. Until I figured out why all this happened.

"But really, do exorcist hunt monsters? that seems kinda unlikely." Calder said, he seemed uncomfortable.

"I've seen them." I said, re-sheathing my blades.

"Really, where at?"

"They were there when my home was destroyed." I said, "Where did that girl live?" I asked, an idea sparking in my head.

"Over there." he said, pointing to a house on the corner of the street. "Where did you say you came from again?"

"From a small town down in the west forest."

"And you came straight here right?" I nodded, "I wonder why we didn't bump into each other on the road then, I just traveled from that way."

"Ya weird." I said, wondering if he had somehow passed me in the night or something, otherwise we should've seen each other….


End file.
